Can't Let Go
by Ahgassi
Summary: Sekali saja.. Seohyun hanya ingin bertemu dia sekali lagi. Masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau dia telah pergi, dan takkan pernah kembali.


Title: Can't Let Go

Length: Oneshot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Main Cast:

- Seo Joo Hyun

- Xi Lu Han

Other Cast: Kim Joon Myun

Theme Song: Seo Young Eun, Can't Let Go – Ost 49 Days. (Meski gak diharuskan tapi saya tambahin aja. Hehe XD)

Enjoy!

.

.

_Nothing will happen even when you forget me_

_It will be okay in a few days_

_I think I will go crazy from missing you_

_I just want to forget, I think I will go crazy_

_Just too difficult, very difficult _

_Tears filling my eyes, obstructing the view_

_Your figure is blurry_

**Busan, Seoul.**

Seohyun mendekap buket bunga lili putih itu erat-erat sambil menapaki jalanan kota Busan. Tidak ramai, namun tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Kuatnya hembusan angin dingin di petang hari tak menyurutkan langkahnya sedikit pun. Dinginnya musim dingin ini bisa dibilang jauh lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dingin, dingin menusuk tulang. Mungkin sesekali ia hanya menggigil, dan mengeratkan kain jaket abu-abunya.

Terlihat orang-orang bergegas, bunyi payung-payung dikembangkan guna menghindari terpaan salju yang mengenai kepala. Rambut panjangnya yang digerai sesekali tertiup angin. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, salju yang jatuh ataupun pohon-pohon yang sedang meranggas tidak dia hiraukan, walaupun tanpa ia sadari bagian visual otaknya turut mencerna, bahwa musim semi akan datang terlambat.

Samar-samar Seohyun mendengar suara musik yang amat familiar dengannya. Lagu itu, kalau tidak salah judulnya Only Tears dari Infinite, boyband yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat meledak di dunia musik K-POP. Walaupun terbilang lagu lama, lagu itu menyimpan sejuta kenangan untuknya dan _dia_ yang sudah bahagia disana. Seohyun menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa perih mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi di tanggal ini. Tanggal 08 Juli, 4 tahun yang lalu.

Sakit sekali untuk mengingatnya, bahkan ia tak kuasa untuk bernapas menahan kepedihan hari itu.

"Xi Luhan, kenapa kau membohongiku?" lirihnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Sungguh sakit.

Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya, hingga ia tak tahu seberapa jauh ia berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika pandangannya tertuju tepat ke timur. Taman yang terasa begitu akrab dengannya, namun sudah lama ia tidak mengunjunginya. Rasanya tidak ada yang menarik disana, selain tumpukan salju dan juga kursi taman disana. Ia masih ingat ketika ia mengunjungi taman itu untuk kesekian kalinya dulu. Kala itu pulang sekolah, di musim panas.

Flashback

_"Seohyun-ah! Bukan begitu caranya, itu malah semakin membingungkan!" bantah dia sambil membolak-balikkan buku paket pelajarannya yang tebal._

_"Ya tapi bagaimana lagi, kita mengerjakannya saja tergesa-gesa. Yang penting cepat selesai Luhan-ah!" balas Seohyun tidak mau kalah. Ia sendiri sibuk mencari buku tulisnya yang ada diantara tumpukan buku dalam tasnya._

End Of Flashback

Seohyun tersenyum mengingat perdebatan yang terjadi karena urusan sepele itu. Kalau saja hari itu guru yang mengajar bukan Leeteuk-songsaenim, pasti mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah mengerjakannya. Namun itu juga bukan salah songsaenim. Salahnya dan _namja_ _itu_ sendiri yang mengulur-ulur waktu hanya untuk bermain. Masa kecil.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai. Pandangan matanya kosong. Meskipun banyak sekali objek yang menarik mata seperti jalanan yang berkilauan karena membeku, ia tidak tertarik memandangi salah satupun. Namun ia baru berhenti ketika sekumpulan anak kecil berlarian mengelilinginya. Samar-samar terukir senyuman di bibirnya memandangi kelincahan anak-anak itu yang saling berkejar-kejaran satu sama lain.

Flashback

_"Xi Luhan! Kembalikan! Itu milikku!" jerit Seohyun kecil sembari bersusah payah mengejar bocah nakal yang berlari membawa sebuah boneka teddy. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Seohyun yang sudah kelelahan mengejarnya._

_Ya, akhirnya Seohyun menyerah. Ia berhenti berlari sambil memegangi lututnya seraya bernapas sepuasnya. Ia kemudian berpura-pura menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Kalau sudah begini, bocah itu akan kembali dan menyerahkan boneka itu lagi. Karena anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa melihat Seohyun menangis, sekalipun._

End Of Flashback

Ah, ia teringat dengan kejadian satu setengah dekade lalu. Tentang Seohyun yang selalu berpura-pura menangis kalau _namja_ _itu_ mengambil boneka beruang kesayangannya. Meskipun boneka itu pemberian dari _dia_, tapi Seohyun tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh boneka itu termasuk _orang itu _sendiri. Boneka itu adalah barang kesayangannya sampai sekarang.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun entah tiba-tiba perutnya terasa kosong. Oh ya, Seohyun baru teringat kalau sejak pagi ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan apapun. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore. Pantas saja ia merasa keroncongan. Ia menoleh kesekeliling jalan, berharap semoga ada cafe atau kedai supaya ia bisa membeli sesuatu demi sekedar menahan rasa laparnya. Oh, diseberang jalan ada sebuah cafe yang sangat familiar dengannya. Cafe yang sangat sering dia kunjungi bersama _orang itu _saat mereka masih bersama.

Seohyun melangkah ke zebra cross terdekat, menyebrang bersama-sama dengan warga Busan lainnya. Ada yang baru pulang dari kantor, pulang sekolah, atau ada yang terlihat sekedar berjalan-jalan. Ia melihat sepasang remaja SMA yang saling menggandeng tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Si namja memegang payung, menghalangi hujan salju supaya tidak mengenai kepala si yeoja yang berada disampingnya. Seohyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang hampir sama dengan pasangan itu. Saat mereka berbagi payung dulu.

Flashback

_Hujan deras, tidak memungkinkan bagi Seohyun untuk pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Apalagi sialnya dia tidak sedang membawa payung. Ia kini baru menyesal karena dengan ceroboh meninggalkan payung berwarna biru kesayangannya di teras rumah. Kini Seohyun hanya bisa merutuki kecerobohannya sambil menunggu hujan berhenti di depan sekolah._

_"Ya! Seo Joohyun kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya dia sambil menaiki sepedanya. Agak sedikit kepayahan dengan payung yang ada ditangan kanannya. Dia menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan meledek. Seohyun menatap namja yang sedang menertawakan penderitaannya itu dengan sebal. "Kau tahu kan, aku sedang tidak bawa payung tahu!" Seohyun merajuk dan memalingkan pandangannya dari namja yang sangat menyebalkan baginya itu._

_Dia terkekeh pelan, "Naik." ujarnya singkat. Seohyun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa?"_

_"Kau tidak dengar? Cepat naik! Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi gara-gara kedinginan. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan kuledek? Cepatlah. Aku juga kedinginan." ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seohyun yang keheranan. Seohyun akhirnya dengan terpaksa memilih naik ke sepeda dia daripada membeku sendirian di depan sekolah. Dia menyodorkan payung itu pada Seohyun, "Pegang ini. Jangan sampai kita kehujanan. Aku berangkat." Dia akhirnya mengayuh sepeda itu, sementara Seohyun menjaga supaya payung itu tidak terhempas angin dan melindungi mereka dari derasnya hujan._

End Of Flashback

Ia bergerak memasuki cafe itu. Suasananya masih sama dengan saat pertama kali ia mengunjunginya. Hanya saja mungkin beberapa dekorasinya sudah diubah. Namun vas bunga berwarna abu-abu cerah di dekat pintu masuk masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu tempat duduk dan membuka buku menu. Beberapa menu favoritnya masih ada.

"Anda pesan sesuatu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya. Seohyun mengangguk, sambil menutup buku menu itu dan menaruhnya di tempat semula. "Cake coklat dan latte, tolong."

Pelayan itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik. Tunggu sebentar." yeoja itu kemudian melangkah entah kemana.

Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, Seohyun kembali mengingat saat ia mengunjungi cafe ini bersama _dia _beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat beberapa kenangan yang terjadi di cafe ini.

Flashback

_"Lalu bagaimana? Aku bingung. Aku bukan tipe yang romantis." ia menarik napas lelah seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Seohyun tersenyum, "Katakan saja apa adanya, tidak masalah kau romantis atau tidak." ia menepuk-nepuk bahu si sahabat dengan gemas, "Hwaiting!"_

_Dia tersenyum canggung. "Aku menyukaimu." ujarnya ragu. Seohyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum polos. "Nah, begitu caranya! Lagipula, siapa gadis yang kau sukai?" tanyanya polos. Dia tersenyum senang dan menggenggam kedua tangan Seohyun, "Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya tadi."_

_Blush~_

_Pipi Seohyun merona saat mendengarnya. Dan di wajah dia tersirat rasa bahagia karena berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang dia cintai._

End Of Flashback

Tak lama, pesanan Seohyun datang. Bau cake yang manis membuat selera makannya naik. Pelan-pelan ia menggigit dan mengunyah cake itu. Sesekali ia menyeruput latte itu sambil menatap keluar jendela cafe yang menampakkan jalanan kota Busan yang terawat. Dan juga di depan jalan ada kampus yang amat familiar dengan dia. Seiring samar-samar masih teringat kenangan-kenangan lama mereka di kampus itu.

Flashback

_"Er, kupikir aku mengenal Kim Joonmyun. Seohyun-ah, bukankah dia prom king SMA kita dulu?" tanya Taeyeon sambil mendekati meja Seohyun. Seohyun mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap namja yang sekarang sedang menuju bangkunya itu. Namja itu tersenyum pada Seohyun._

_"Annyeong, lama tidak bertemu, Seohyun-ah." ujarnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seohyun lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menyambut tangan namja itu. "Oppa, kau masuk disini juga?" tanya Seohyun sambil mengembangkan senyum naturalnya. Suho mengangguk, "Kau semakin cantik saja, Seohyun-ah." puji namja itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Pipi Seohyun merona, baru kali ini ia dipuji secara terang-terangan daripada kekasihnya yang jarang mengatakan kalau dia cantik._

_Taeyeon terkekeh senang, "Aw, aku teringat dengan prom king dan queen SMA kita." ujarnya senang. Namun ia baru menyadari kalau ada orang dibelakangnya sedang menatapnya evil. Taeyeon menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja yang sedang berdehem dibelakangnya. Seohyun terkekeh pelan. "Apa maksudmu, Kim Taeyeon?" tanya namja itu. "Tidak, maksudku, mereka itu pasangan prom dulu, lalu apa?" Taeyeon tergagap menjelaskannya. Bisa gawat kalau namja yang didepannya ini marah besar._

_"Chagi, kau baru datang?" Seohyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku antara kekasihnya dan pasangan prom SMA-nya dulu itu. "Oh, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Maaf, aku akan pergi." ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga orang yang membuatnya kesal itu. "Er, tidak. Kau bisa bergabung juga kalau kau mau." tambah Suho. "Oh, rupanya ada yang cemburu." bisik Taeyeon. Seketika itu wajah dia memerah mendengarnya. "Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu." bantahnya._

_Seohyun akhirnya berjalan menuju kekasihnya dan memeluk punggung namja itu dengan erat. "Hei, kau cemburu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu anak bodoh." yeoja itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian merangkul bahu namja kesayangannya itu. "Benar? Kau janji?" tanya namja itu mencoba memastikan. Seohyun mengangguk dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji." ujarnya singkat. Namja itu tersenyum bahagia, ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan segera. "Jangan pernah merayu namja lain selain Xi Luhan. Arasso?" Seohyun tertawa kecil dengan ikrar yang baru diucapkan kekasihnya itu. "Ne, kau juga. Jangan pernah merayu yeoja lain selain Seo Joohyun."_

_Dan mereka tertawa bersama karena ikrar yang baru saja mereka ucapkan._

End Of Flashback

Seohyun kembali tersenyum simpul mengingat kecemburuan _dia_. Kala itu mereka masih sama-sama berumur 20 tahun, usia dewasa namun _dia _masih menunjukkan sifatnya yang pencemburu dan cengeng. Sifat yang menyebalkan, namun sifat itulah yang membuat Seohyun mencintainya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia kembali berjalan lurus, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak tenang. Senyum itu, cengiran yang polos itu tergambar jelas di matanya. Ataupun panggilan 'chagi' dari _dia _yang amat sangat dia rindukan. Pelukan hangat yang sangat membuatnya merasa nyaman, ciuman lembut dari _dia_ yang menyentuh dahi Seohyun dengan penuh perasaan. Ia sangat merindukan semua itu. Kini semua itu hanyalah kenangan.

**Cemetery Park**

Malam ini malam yang cerah. Tidak terlihat adanya mendung menghalangi bintang-bintang yang mencoba bersinar memamerkan kerlap-kerlip cahaya mereka. Bahkan dari gabungan-gabungan permata langit malam itu terbentuk rasi bintang di malam yang pekat namun cerah ini. Sayang Seohyun tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menikmati malam yang seharusnya indah ini.

Seohyun duduk di samping sebuah nisan granit hitam yang simpel namun elegan. Seperti _dia_ yang sederhana namun sejuta keceriaan yang dimilikinya membuat orang merasa bahagia. Nama yang terukir disana, _Xi Lu Han_. Ia mengenal nama yang sama yang terukir di hatinya. Seohyun kemudian meletakkan buket lili itu di dekat nisan itu. Membelai perlahan nisan granit hitam yang membeku seperti es. Dingin. Seohyun sedikit bergidik saat jemarinya menyentuh permukaan nisan itu.

Kerinduan yang membuncah di hatinya seolah meracuni hatinya. Sakit sekali jika ia mengingatnya. Seohyun tersenyum getir, matanya berkaca-kaca seolah siap menumpahkan cairan itu kapan saja.

Flashback

_"Chagi, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu, yang sudah kusembunyikan sejak lama darimu." dia menatap Seohyun dengan serius. Seohyun kini boleh merasa khawatir. Tatapan lelah yang serius itu, ia khawatir akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Katakan." ujar Seohyun singkat._

_"Aku, sejak lama aku menderita Leukemia. Dan aku harus segera dioperasi. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Maaf."_

_Terkejut, kecewa, marah. Tiga hal itu seolah bercampur aduk ketika Seohyun mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Mengapa baru sekarang dia mengatakannya. Mengapa dia harus menderita sendirian tanpa berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan Seohyun. Namun Seohyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjaga air matanya. Ia berusaha supaya tidak menangis di depan namja yang dia cintai itu._

_"Jadi, kapan operasinya?" tanya Seohyun parau._

_"Nanti malam. Doakan aku, chagi."_

_Seohyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia tersenyum pahit, melelehkan air matanya. "Tentu, aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik."_

_Tanggal 7 Juli, pukul 20:45. Seohyun hanya bisa berharap semoga Tuhan mau berbaik hati memberikan keajaiban untuk dia yang Seohyun cintai. Dia tersenyum, ketika para dokter mendorong ranjangnya ditemani Seohyun, ibunya dan noona yang sangat dia cintai, Victoria. Tidak sedikitpun rasa takut terlihat di wajahnya. Senyum yang sangat tenang, namun sangat membuat Seohyun terluka ketika memandangnya._

_"Chagi, aku harap ada keajaiban." dia menggaet tangan Seohyun dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangan dinginnya. Seohyun memaksakan senyumnya, dan mengangguk. "Keajaiban menyertaimu chagi."_

_Ia memejamkan matanya, seiring pintu ruang operasi tertutup. Tersenyum perlahan, senyum yang sangat damai._

_"Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk hidup. Aku masih punya mimpi yang belum tercapai. Jangan biarkan mimpiku hancur. Kalau engkau tidak mengizinkannya, berikan aku akhir yang indah." bisiknya perlahan dalam hati._

End Of Flashback

Air mata Seohyun kembali jatuh ketika mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya. Ya, catatan terakhir milik _dia _yang tanpa sengaja Seohyun temukan diantara buku-buku favorit _orang itu._ Seohyun masih ingat benar kata-kata _namja itu _disaat mereka berdua masih bersama.

"Terimakasih Tuhan, sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk bersamamu."

Seohyun kembali merasa sesak ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, air mata gadis itu kembali meleleh tanpa diminta. Kerinduan itu, semakin menyiksanya walau ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Flashback

_"Chagi, kau mau tahu apa yang kemarin aku mimpikan dalam tidurku?"_

_Seohyun menggeser posisi duduknya, membuatnya sedikit lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. "Memangnya apa?"_

_"Aku bermimpi, tentang kehidupan kita selanjutnya. Aku berdiri bersamamu, dan juga anak kita. Tapi kemudian aku terbangun." ujarnya dengan nada kecewa. Seohyun tersenyum, kemudian memeluk lengan namja kesayangannya itu erat-erat. "Kau harus bangun jika ingin mewujudkannya." ia terkekeh pelan. "Namun bagaimana jika itu tidak bisa menjadi nyata?"_

_Seohyun menggeleng pelan, "Kita akan mewujudkannya, suatu saat nanti."_

End Of Flashback

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu, nyatanya kau yang meninggalkanku." ia terkekeh parau, menertawakan sindiran yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Yeoja itu kembali membelai nisan itu dengan jemarinya, "Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa operasi itu harus gagal," ia menggumam sendirian. Air matanya mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa kembali menggenggam tanganmu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Seohyun mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Langit kosong, hanya mendung menghias. Kristal-kristal es yang tajam itu seolah semakin deras. Memang, salju takkan mau dipaksa berhenti meskipun tidak ada Seohyun dan Luhan.

Ah, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan lagu itu. Ya, Only Tears dari Infinite. Seminggu sebelum _dia _pergi, _dia _sempat memberikan lagu itu untuk Seohyun.

Flashback

_Dia menggeser posisi duduknya, menjadi lebih dekat dengan Seohyun. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seohyun dengan manja._

_"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Jika kau merindukanku, putar saja lagu ini. Lagu ini adalah cerminan perasaanku padamu." ujarnya dengan lembut. Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya – sebuah ipod kecil berwarna hijau cerah. Dia lalu memutar sebuah lagu._

_"Apa judul lagu ini?" tanya Seohyun penasaran. "Only Tears dari Infinite." ujarnya singkat._

_Lagu itu bernada lembut, namun bergenre kesedihan. Tepat sekali, lagu itu akan menjadi salah satu lagu favorit Seohyun. Karena lagu favorit Seohyun adalah lagu sedih. Namun tidak sedikitpun yeoja itu berharap salah satu kejadian tragis dalam sebuah lagu sedih favoritnya akan terjadi._

End Of Flashback

"Aku merindukanmu, neomu bogoshipo." bisik Seohyun lirih. Ya, Seohyun tahu. Beribu kali pun Seohyun berkata kalau ia sangat merindukan _dia_, namun _dia _tidak akan pernah kembali. Seohyun tahu, ia tidak akan bisa memutar kembali jarum jam yang sudah terlanjur berputar. Seohyun tahu, ia tidak bisa mengubah takdir.

Seohyun kembali terhanyut pada suasana melankolis ketika ia teringat bait-bait lagu Only Tears itu.

_Oh, I... I can't hold your hands, but I'm missing you..._

_I can't tell you to stay with me, but I'm missing you._

_So it's too much, but in the end…_

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak perginya _dia_, namun jujur, Seohyun masih tidak sanggup membiarkannya pergi. Ia kembali melelehkan air matanya, terisak pelan di tengah kesendiriannya, di malam yang dingin.

Namun ia baru berhenti terisak ketika ada seseorang yang menyelimutinya dengan jaket. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati namja yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Semanis apapun senyum namja itu, itu tetap bukan _dia_, itulah pikiran Seohyun setiap ada namja yang mencoba memasuki hatinya. Namun selalu saja, Seohyun menutup hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Kalau dingin-dingin begini, harusnya kau pulang dan menghangatkan diri." ujar namja itu lembut. Seohyun tertegun, ia merasa tidak enak sudah mengacuhkan Suho selama ini, namun selama 4 tahun Suho terus berusaha keras. Suho terus berusaha membuka hati Seohyun. Suho ingin menyembuhkan luka Seohyun, apapun caranya. 4 tahun ini, Suho selalu berada di dekat Seohyun, menjadi tempat bersandar gadis itu kapanpun dia menginginkannya.

"Suho-oppa, aku merindukannya," bisik Seohyun parau, berusaha menahan air matanya yang kembali mendesak keluar.

Suho merangkul pundak Seohyun dengan lembut, "Kita semua merindukannya." bisiknya pelan.

Dan Seohyun kembali terhanyut dengan suasana melankolis yang menyelimuti malam itu. Seohyun kembali menangis di bawah lumeran salju, di pundak Suho. Kini Suho akan berusaha menjadi pelindung Seohyun. Ia akan berusaha menjaga Suho, menyembuhkan luka Seohyun. Walaupun bukan Suho yang ada di hati Seohyun, Suho bersedia menunggu selama apapun, sampai Seohyun siap membuka hati untuknya.

_Feeling hurt, feeling frustrated_

_I tell myself there is no more love for me_

_It's time to forget, please forget_

_I make a promise to myself but you remain in my heart_

_I even try to forget_

_Why do I think it will be hard to stop?_

_Like a fool, just like a fool, I try to forget_

_I believe you'll come back to me_

THE END


End file.
